


Одно доброе дело

by Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: WTF 2021: Спецквест [1]
Category: Silvertip - Max Brand
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Western
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021
Summary: Дафф Грегор, «карточный шулер, стрелок и просто уголовная личность», скрываясь от закона, сталкивается с заблудившимся ребенком и решает совершить доброе дело. Которое, как гласит старое правило, никогда не остается безнаказанным.
Relationships: Sally Creighton/Taxi Ivors
Series: WTF 2021: Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187375
Kudos: 3





	Одно доброе дело

**Author's Note:**

> Знание канона не требуется, можно читать как оридж. Таймлайн — где-то после событий романа Silvertip’s Trap, лет через шесть после событий романа Silvertip’s Round-Up.

Дафф Грегор, в недалеком прошлом, согласно газетной формулировке, «карточный шулер, стрелок и просто уголовная личность», а ныне беглый заключенный, закидал землей угли крошечного костерка, жара от которых едва хватило, чтобы испечь пойманную в ручье мелкую рыбешку, и беспокойно огляделся. Разводить огонь каждый раз было риском: чуть ошибешься, подложишь недостаточно сухую ветку, и предательская струйка дыма выдаст тебя с головой. Преследователей видно не было, и Дафф позволил себе слегка расслабиться. Еще пара-тройка недель, и шумиха, вызванная его побегом с этапа, уляжется, можно будет, соблюдая осторожность, выйти к людям и попытать счастья в карты в каком-нибудь салуне ближайшего городка. К этому времени отрастут коротко остриженные волосы, тюремная бледность сменится здоровым загаром, и он ничем не будет отличаться от десятков других завсегдатаев подобных заведений, тем более что на Западе вообще было не слишком принято мозолить глаза о незнакомцев. Хорошим тоном считалось заниматься собственным делом и не совать нос в чужие.

Тщательно уничтожив всякие следы огня, Дафф зашагал вниз по течению ручья, туда, где он разливался небольшим озерцом. Вчера вечером он поставил там самодельные верши, сплетенные из лозы; возможно, в них что-нибудь попалось. Полусырая, плохо пропеченная рыба успела ему порядком осточертеть, но все же она была куда сытней, чем диета из ягод и съедобных корешков, которыми он жил первые пару дней после побега, пока не набрел на этот ручей.

Присев на корточки на берегу озерца, Дафф зачерпнул воды, напился, потом бросил пару горстей себе в лицо и пригладил мокрой пятерней волосы. Шагов сзади он не услышал. Просто кто-то вдруг произнес тонким детским голосом почти над самым его ухом:

— Сильвер!

Сердце Даффа Грегора заледенело. Это было имя, которого он, как и любой другой преступник на Западе, боялся хуже смерти, ненавидя всей душой. Сглотнув, он медленно обернулся и встретился взглядом с девочкой лет пяти, настороженно рассматривавшей его в упор. Какое-то время они молча глядели друг на друга. Потом обеспокоенное лицо девочки прояснилось.

— Ты не Сильвер, — сказала она с явным облегчением. 

Дафф почувствовал, как губы против воли разъезжаются в ухмылке. Только представить, что кто-то будет испытывать облегчение от того факта, что перед ним стоит Дафф Грегор, а не Джим Сильвер! Не то чтобы таких людей не существовало вовсе: сам Дафф мог без труда назвать десяток-другой. Многие из них были живы, некоторые даже находились на свободе, но, как подозревал Дафф, ненадолго. Все без исключения имели большие проблемы с законом. И уж конечно никто из них не носил нарядного белого платьица, крошечных туфелек и пышных бантов в черных волосах.

— Нет, я не Сильвер, — согласился он, присаживаясь на траву рядом с девочкой. В душе всколыхнулась надежда — может быть, ее родители смогут ему помочь? Если ребенок по какой-то причине боится Сильвера, вполне возможно, что его отец — человек Барри Кристиана. Обычные, законопослушные люди пугали своих детей именем Кристиана; люди самого Кристиана могли использовать с той же целью имя этой треклятой ищейки, Джима Сильвера.

— Меня зовут Дафф. Это хорошо, что я не Сильвер? Сильвер плохой?

Девочка неопределенно пожала плечами и скорчила гримаску.

— Он противный. Но все говорят, что он хороший.

— Папа и мама тоже так считают? — осторожно прозондировал почву Дафф. К его разочарованию, девочка уныло кивнула.

— Мама говорит, Сильвер самый лучший человек на свете. — Последние слова она произнесла с явным отвращением.

Дафф вздохнул.

— А папа?

— А папа всегда говорит так же, как мама, — пренебрежительно отмахнулась девочка. — У него нет своего мнения. И они оба говорят, что я должна любить дядю Сильвера, потому что он хороший. Они и про овсянку так говорят. Ты любишь овсянку?

Дафф помотал головой.

— Терпеть не могу овсянку, — сказал он с искренним чувством. Даже сейчас, когда живот подводило от голода, он не мог думать без отвращения о жидкой, холодной и безвкусной клейковатой массе, которую в течение трех последних лет ему приходилось поглощать каждое утро. Тюремное начальство не баловало заключенных разносолами.

Девочка посмотрела ему в лицо серьезным пытливым взглядом. У нее были очень красивые глаза — редкого светло-орехового оттенка, странным образом контрастировавшего с густыми и пушистыми черными ресницами и такими же черными волосами.

— И я ее ненавижу, — призналась она. — Но я должна ее любить. Потому что она полезная. Никто никогда не уговаривает человека любить лакрицу, или мороженое... или котят. То, что и так все любят без подсказок. Но почему-то человек обязан любить невкусную овсянку за то, что она полезная. Или дядю Джима Сильвера. «Он хороший!» Почему никто не видит, что он скучный и противный? Как овсянка!

Дафф покусал губу. Ему нравилось то, что говорит девочка; ему не нравилось то, что следует из ее слов. Если в ее окружении все так обожают Сильвера, значит, надежда встретить людей Кристиана или его самого становится весьма зыбкой.

— Ты его знаешь? Ты его видела? Вот как меня?

Девочка кивнула и вновь уставилась ему в лицо, на этот раз изучающе.

— Он здорово похож на тебя. Только вот здесь, — она показала на собственные виски, — у него волосы серые. И лицо у него загорелое, а у тебя нет. И он никогда не смеется, только улыбается чуточку, и то редко. И никогда не кричит и не ругается, даже если ему кнопку на стул подложить. Он зануда!

Дафф расхохотался в голос и долго не мог остановиться

— Кнопку? На стул? — наконец выдавил он, вытирая слезы. — Джиму Сильверу? И тебе ничего за это не было?

Девочка захихикала.

— Папа ужасно орал, — призналась она с явным удовольствием. — Я пряталась на чердаке сеновала. Он обещал меня выдрать ремнем. Ха!

Короткий пренебрежительный возглас сконцентрировал в себе все презрение пятилетнего ребенка в отношении заведомо пустых родительских угроз.

— Нормальные люди, — рассудительно поведала она со знанием дела, — если им положить на стул кнопку, сначала ругаются, потом смеются. Потому что это смешно. Ты бы на его месте ругался, Дафф?

— Еще как! — заверил ее Дафф. — Я бы ругался так, что небу стало бы жарко! Я бы изловил того, кто подсунул мне кнопку, и отшлепал бы его как следует! Я бы...

— Не поймал бы, не поймал бы! — радостно заверещала девочка. Она вскочила на ноги и затанцевала на месте, показывая Даффу язык. Дафф сделал движение, как будто собирался ее схватить, она отпрыгнула и вдруг замерла, изумленно уставившись на его правую руку. Дафф проследил за ее взглядом и мысленно чертыхнулся: браслет наручника, до сих пор сидевший на правой руке, издевательски покачивал обрывком цепочки. Цепочку удалось перебить выстрелом из револьвера, но чтобы снять браслет, требовался хороший напильник, а еще лучше — специальная пилка. Надо было замотать правое запястье тряпкой поверх наручника, почему он не подумал об этом раньше?

— Мальчикам не положено носить браслетики, — ревниво заметила девочка. — Это девочки носят браслетики и колечки. Почему ты его носишь, Дафф?

Дафф тяжело вздохнул.

— Честное слово, приятель, я бы его не носил, если бы мог снять. Он мне совершенно не нравится. Не знаю, что бы я отдал, чтобы только от него избавиться.

— А-а-а. — Светло-ореховые глаза взглянули на него с сочувствием и пониманием. — Защелку заело, да?

— Угу. Защелку.

Девочка уселась рядом с ним и крепко задумалась.

— А ты бы мне отдал этот браслетик, если бы у меня был волшебный ключик королевы фей, который открывает все-все замки? — спросила она наконец. Дафф рассеянно кивнул, наматывая платок на запястье, и она дернула его за рукав: — Да-афф! Точно отдал бы? Честное слово?

— Честное слово, — заверил ее Дафф. — Но раз уж у тебя его нет...

— А давай играть, как будто есть! — Возразить Дафф не успел. Девочка уже завладела его правой рукой. — Закрой глаза! Не подглядывать!

Дафф сделал вид, что зажмурился. Сквозь прищуренные веки он видел, как девочка аккуратно снимает с его руки платок и, склонив голову набок, как маленькая птичка, разглядывает блестящую сталь наручника. Потом она вдруг вскинула на него взгляд своих странных, пронзительно-ярких глаз.

— Ты подглядываешь! Так не честно! Королева фей превратит тебя в лягушку!

Дафф, устыдившись, плотно закрыл глаза. Негромкий щелчок заставил его вздрогнуть и снова их распахнуть. Расстегнутый наручник под собственным весом соскользнул с запястья и теперь валялся на траве. Девочка поспешила подхватить его, явно опасаясь, что Дафф передумает.

— Ты обещал! — с вызовом напомнила она. Дафф медленно кивнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Ага... Обещал — значит, обещал. Он твой, приятель. Только знаешь что? Я думаю, папе и маме не очень понравится, что ты берешь подарки у незнакомцев. Не стоит им говорить, а? Они отберут и будут ругаться.

Девочка задумалась.

— Ага, — сказала она наконец. — Я не буду им показывать. Это наш секрет, да?

— Секрет, — согласился Дафф. — А как ты его открыла?

В ореховых глазах мелькнуло подозрение.

— А тебе зачем?

— Интересно, — небрежно сказал Дафф. — Я никогда не видел, э-э... ключики королевы фей. Ты мне его покажешь?

Девочка нахмурилась

— Нет, — строго произнесла она. — Его нельзя никому показывать, тогда он потеряет волшебную силу. И он тебе все равно не пригодится, потому что надо знать заклинание. А ты его не знаешь. Это _мой_ секрет, понятно?

— Понятно, — покладисто согласился Дафф. Он не желал ссориться, хотя «ключик королевы фей» мог оказаться полезным приобретением. Наручники, используемые служителями закона по всем Соединенным Штатам, были, как правило, стандартны — патентованные самозащелкивающиеся наручники системы Карни. Ключи к ним тоже были стандартны — и взаимозаменямы, для удобства использования. Девочка, судя по всему, где-то нашла — или стащила, что тоже вероятно, — хорошенький стальной ключик, который стал для нее «ключиком королевы фей». Дафф чувствовал, что такой ключик мог бы пригодиться ему на будущее, даже без волшебного заклинания.

— Секрет так секрет. А как тебя зовут?

— Джо.

— А дальше?

— Просто Джо, — в детском голосе прозвучало явственное недовольство.

— Так не бывает. Должно быть что-то еще.

— Да? — Девочка на миг задумалась. — Тогда я буду «Монтана Джо». Как думаешь, Дафф, девочку могут звать «Монтана Джо»?

Дафф с трудом удержался от широкой ухмылки.

— Боюсь, что нет, — с фальшивой серьезностью сообщил он. — Это только для мальчиков. Для взрослых мальчиков.

Девочка тяжело вздохнула.

— Вечно все самое интересное только для взрослых и для мальчиков. Даже имена. А девочек называют дурацкими Джозефинами. И запрещают им гулять одним. Разве это честно?

— Не знаю, — искренне сказал Дафф. В вопросе честности он чувствовал себя глубоко некомпетентным. — Видишь ли, у взрослых мальчиков есть свои проблемы. А где ты живешь, Джозефина? Прости, Джо, — поспешно поправился он. — Далеко отсюда?

Девочка посмотрела на него виновато и растерянно. Ее губы задрожали, и он понял, что «Монтана Джо» вот-вот расплачется. Даффу стало не по себе. Он терпеть не мог женских слез, а как успокаивать маленьких детей, вообще не имел понятия. Девчонка, судя по всему, либо сбежала из дома, либо пошла гулять без спросу и заблудилась. Дафф бросил взгляд на солнце. Оно клонилось к горизонту, до заката оставалась, наверное, пара часов. Даже если бы малышка знала дорогу, у нее не было никаких шансов успеть домой засветло — где бы ее дом ни находился. Дафф почесал в затылке. В его положении соваться к людям было не только глупо, но и опасно. С другой стороны — не бросать же ребенка одного в лесу? Ночные хищники, от койотов и до пум, скорей всего не будут связываться с взрослым, но с удовольствием закусят человеческим детенышем. Дафф никогда не отличался сентиментальностью, но к новой знакомой успел проникнуться симпатией. Да и как можно не полюбить человека, сравнившего Джима Сильвера, богоподобного Сильвертипа, с противной и безвкусной овсянкой?

Взвесив все за и против, Дафф решил рискнуть. Впрочем, риск был не так уж и велик — соваться в город он, во всяком случае, не собирался. Девочка, судя по всему, жила не в городе, а на одной из тех небольших ферм, что были в изобилии рассеяны по окрестным долинам. Где именно находился ее дом, он так и не смог выяснить, но рассудил, что это и неважно, главное — дойти до какого-нибудь человеческого жилья, если не фермы, то хотя бы охотничьей или старательской хижины или ковбойского кордона. Тамошние обитатели наверняка знают родителей девочки; ночь ребенок проведет в тепле и под крышей, а утром они уже сами отвезут или отведут ее домой. А Даффу при этом почти наверняка перепадет горячий сытный ужин, а вполне возможно, и стаканчик-другой виски. Телеграфа или тем более телефона здесь нет, новости распространяются медленно. И даже если слухи о беглом заключенном дошли до обитателей отдаленных ферм и охотничьих хижин в лесной глуши — кто заподозрит его в благородном герое, разыскавшем в лесу заблудившегося ребенка?

Девочку пришлось взять на руки — она слишком устала, чтобы идти самой. Вскоре она начала клевать носом, а потом и задремала, обхватив ручонками шею Даффа. Это безоглядное доверие со стороны юного крошечного существа порождало в груди какое-то новое, неведомое доселе чувство: Дафф распрямил спину и стал выше держать подбородок. В горных ущельях темнело быстро, и теперь он с особой осторожностью выбирал, куда поставить ногу, ощущая странную ответственность за ценный груз, мирно сопевший ему в плечо. Приятные мысли о собственном благородстве перемежались с другими, не менее приятными — о предстоящем ужине. Дафф вторую неделю жил в горах, питаясь подножным кормом и мелкой костлявой рыбешкой, запеченной кое-как на углях, без соли, — словно индеец или, скажем, Джим Сильвер. Дафф никогда не понимал, какое удовольствие Сильвер находит в подобном образе жизни, особенно если учесть, что перед ним всегда были открыты двери любого дома, от халупы нищего и до роскошной гасиенды мексиканского ранчеро, а хозяева салунов, таверн и отелей считали великой честью принимать у себя прославленного Джима Сильвера и, дай им волю, не брали бы с него ни цента. Сам Дафф любил и вкусно поесть, и мягко поспать, и приятно провести время в женской компании.

К тому времени, как он вышел из ущелья на открытое место, уже совсем стемнело. Но было еще не очень поздно — как раз тот час, когда люди, покончив с дневными делами, зажигают лампы и садятся ужинать. Дафф приметил на другой стороне долины маленький желтый огонек, горевший слишком ровно для лесного костра и бывший, по всей видимости, окном хижины, и направился в ту сторону. Было свежо и прохладно, в воздухе висел сладковатый аромат каких-то цветов, белые звездочки которых тускло светились сквозь прозрачные темно-синие сумерки, то тут, то там раздавались в кустах легкие шорохи ночных животных, для которых день только начинался. Негромкий треск сухого сучка где-то поблизости заставил его вздрогнуть и рефлекторно обернуться. Длинноухий кролик стремглав пронесся мимо него и растворился в густых зарослях с противоположной стороны. Из кустов вслед ему укоризненно блеснула пара голодных зеленых глаз. Дафф сглотнул слюну и ускорил шаг. Он тоже чувствовал неприятную пустоту в желудке.

Тропинка — весной, скорей всего, это было русло ручейка, сбегающего от тающего снежника, — шла под уклон, из-под ног сыпались мелкие камешки, пару раз Дафф чуть не поскользнулся. Потом она нырнула вниз еще круче, и Дафф замер в нерешительности перед небольшим, фута в три высотой, уступом. Поколебавшись, он осторожно опустил девочку на мягкую траву рядом с тропинкой, спрыгнул вниз и повернулся, чтобы снова взять ее на руки.

Но не успел. Рядом с ним откуда-то выросли черные тени, жестоко заломили ему руки, оттащили его назад. Одна из теней наклонилась над девочкой и подхватила ее на руки.

— Жива! — выкрикнул этот человек хриплым шепотом. — Цела и невредима, просто спит!

Над ухом у Даффа кто-то шумно выдохнул с облегчением.

— Слава небесам! Я знал, что господь не допустит... А с этим что делать?

Даффа чувствительно встряхнули.

— Вздернуть прямо тут, и вся недолга, — угрюмо прорычал еще один голос из темноты. — Хотя виселица и слишком хороша для мерзавца, похищающего детей!

Дафф похолодел.

— Эй, послушайте! — закричал было он, тщетно пытаясь вырваться, но тут же получил чувствительный удар под дых, выбивший из легких весь воздух, и совет не дергаться.

— Послушайте, — прохрипел он кое-как. — Это ошибка! Я не похищал девочку, наоборот! Я нашел ее в лесу... хотел вернуть ее домой...

Ответом ему был гневный пренебрежительный смешок.

— Слыхали? Он хотел вернуть ее домой! Свет не видывал еще такой лживой и изворотливой твари, как ты, Дафф Грегор!

Остальные поддержали его согласными негодующими возгласами.

— У кого есть веревка? — спросил кто-то. — В аду по этому парню все черти обрыдались!

Запахло керосином, в темноте вспыхнул огонек спички, потом стало светло — кто-то зажег лампу. Дафф обнаружил себя стоящим в кругу угрюмых людей в ковбойской и охотничьей одежде и сглотнул. Там, где есть ковбои, никогда не станет дело за прочной пеньковой веревкой.

Из темноты, куда не доставал свет от лампы, доносилось пофыркиванье лошадей, переступающих с ноги на ногу. Один из людей в ковбойской одежде направился было туда, бормоча себе под нос что-то насчет хорошей веревки, которую жаль переводить на всякую мразь, но другой остановил его.

— Погоди-ка, Соммерс. Не будем торопиться.

— Да, шерифу это не понравится, — протянул один из тех, что держал Даффа. — Если вешать, так уж по закону.

— К дьяволу закон, — буркнул тот, кого назвали Соммерсом. — Шериф никогда не устраивал шумихи из-за того, что какого-нибудь конокрада подвесили сушиться на солнышке, а этот... хуже любого конокрада. Похитить маленького ребенка, девочку!

— Грей прав, Соммерс, — возразили ему. — Не те сейчас времена. 

— Времена... — Соммерс скривился и сплюнул. — Где Такси? Пускай он сам решает. Как он решит, так и будет.

— Верно! — с явным облегчением отозвался тот человек, что держал Даффа. — Пускай решает Такси!

Такси!

Дафф, немного приободрившийся при упоминании шерифа, почувствовал, как обмякли колени. Такси был последним человеком, на чье снисхождение лично он, Дафф Грегор, мог рассчитывать. Такси вообще не отличался снисходительностью, но к Даффу у него были давние счеты.

— Вот он, — произнес кто-то на границе круга света. Из ночной темноты соткалась фигура всадника, более плотная, чем окружающая ее ночь. Всадник подъехал ближе к свету, но так и остался сгустком сплошной черноты: он сидел верхом на вороной кобыле, бока которой не поблескивали атласом, как это обычно бывает с ухоженной лошадиной шерстью, а поглощали свет, словно бархат; и сам он был одет в темное, даже перчатки на его руках были черного цвета. Лица Дафф не видел — на него падала тень от шляпы, — но видел, что всадник невысок и строен, а его движения исполнены хищной, упругой грации леопарда. Такси.

— Вот она, Такси, — говоривший явно старался приглушить и смягчить зычный грубоватый голос. Он бережно протянул всаднику спящего ребенка. Такси свесился с седла, принимая у него девочку, устроил ее перед собой на шее лошади. Движение потревожило ее, и она, не открывая глаз, негромко захныкала.

— Все хорошо, принцесса, — необычайно мягко проговорил Такси. — Скоро мы будем дома. Спи!

Девочка послушно затихла, а Дафф обреченно понял, что дела обстоят еще хуже, чем ему казалось. Забавная кроха, «Монтана Джо», — дочь Такси Айворса! Да если бы он только знал...

— Он твой, Такси, — проговорил Грей, подталкивая Даффа в спину. — По справедливости — он твой. Решай сам — сдать шерифу или... Как ты решишь, так и будет. Мы умеем молчать, ты знаешь.

— Да, — проворчал один из тех, кто призывал Соммерса не торопиться с линчеванием. — В горах бывает всякое. Случается, люди просто пропадают без следа. Шериф умеет не задавать глупых вопросов, а мы умеем не болтать лишнего. Ты знаешь.

Такси кивнул. Луч керосиновой лампы на мгновение высветил бледное лицо и пару ярких, пронзительно-светлых глаз.

— Да, знаю. Спасибо, друзья. Я заберу его. Найдется у кого-нибудь веревка?

Веревка, конечно же, нашлась. Даффу скрутили руки и для верности примотали их к торсу. На другом конце веревки Такси сделал петлю и накинул ее на седельный рожок. Дафф сглотнул — на миг ему показалось, что Такси сейчас даст шпоры своей вороной, та сорвется с места в бешеный карьер, и то, что останется от него, Даффа, нужно будет подбирать по кускам мили полторы. Но нет — Такси, конечно, не собирался рисковать ребенком, пускаясь в галоп ночью. Он тронул коленями бока лошади, и та пошла удивительно грациозным шагом, одновременно легким и мощным. Дафф поплелся следом, не дожидаясь, когда его к этому вынудит натянувшаяся веревка.

Путешествие на веревке за лошадью обернулось настоящей пыткой. Такси уверенно направлял свою лошадь куда-то в темноту, хотя любой другой человек на его месте просто бросил бы повод и предоставил умному животному самому выбирать дорогу домой. Такси, вспомнил Дафф, видел ночью не хуже кошки. Увы, о себе Дафф подобного сказать не мог. Он то и дело спотыкался, а невозможность взмахнуть руками для обретения равновесия приводила к тому, что дважды он все-таки падал — с размаху, лицом вперед. Оба раза Такси останавливал лошадь и ждал, пока Дафф кое-как поднимется на ноги, не делая попыток ему помочь. Упав в третий раз, Дафф всерьез задумался — а стоит ли подниматься вообще. Все тело болело, веревки врезались в кожу, струйка крови из рассеченной брови заливала лицо. Дафф закрыл глаза и предпочел проигнорировать рывок веревки — несильный, предупреждающий.

— Лучше не играй, Грегор, — негромко проговорил Такси. Дафф никак не отреагировал. Мог же он удариться при падении головой и потерять сознание?

Веревка натянулась и потащила его по траве, глине и мелкой гальке — Такси поехал вперед, не заботясь о том, что Дафф волочется за ним по земле. Простонав сквозь зубы, Дафф кое-как ухватился связанными руками за натянувшуюся веревку и, держась за нее, сумел-таки подняться на ноги.

Сколько времени все это продолжалось, он не знал. Колени начали подгибаться от усталости, каждый шаг давался с трудом. Такси укоротил веревку, намотав большую ее часть на рожок, и теперь Дафф шагал вплотную к гладкому, горячему боку кобылы; когда он поскальзывался, рука Такси удерживала его от падения. Кровь запеклась на лице коркой, противно стягивая кожу, дыхание вырывалось из груди со свистом, как у запаленной лошади.

Потом прямо перед глазами вдруг замаячило размытое, как в тумане, пятно света. Лошадь остановилась, Дафф, воспользовавшись передышкой, кое-как вытер лицо о плечо и проморгался. Свет исходил от лампы, которую держала в руках молодая женщина, стоявшая на крыльце небольшого аккуратного домика, обшитого досками поверх бревен. У нее были светло-русые волосы, которые в мягком желтоватом ореоле керосиновой лампы казались светящимися изнутри. Женщина смотрела на Такси, и в ее глазах, тоже светящихся изнутри, был вопрос.

— Все хорошо, Салли, — ответил Такси на этот невысказанный вопрос и протянул ей спящего ребенка. Женщина поставила лампу на крыльцо, приняла девочку из рук Такси и унесла ее в дом, так и не произнеся ни слова.

Такси соскользнул наземь, расседлал лошадь, снял с нее уздечку, расправил и повесил сушиться вальтрап, протер бархатисто-черные, сухие на вид бока ветошью, потом увел лошадь в конюшню. Все это время Дафф стоял, прислонившись спиной к столбику крыльца, и глубоко дышал, наслаждаясь возможностью не шевелиться. Возможно, это был его последний шанс попытаться вернуть себе свободу — сейчас, пока Такси занят лошадью и не смотрит в его сторону, — но даже ради спасения своей жизни Дафф не мог двинуть и пальцем. Впрочем, шансы на побег все равно были весьма призрачны. Такси, насколько знал Дафф, никогда не расставался с двумя автоматическими пистолетами, превосходно стрелял с обеих рук и точно бы не промазал по такой отличной мишени, как рослый и широкоплечий Дафф Грегор.

Дафф еще не успел толком отдышаться, когда Такси вновь появился из конюшни. Он молча кивнул Даффу на дом, и Дафф, повинуясь этому знаку, шагнул внутрь, оказавшись в небольшой опрятной гостиной — опрятной на городской манер, с бумажными обоями на стенах, бронзовыми часами на каминной полке, крахмальной скатертью на столе. 

Такси подошел к фарфоровому рукомойнику в углу и начал приводить себя в порядок. Сверху спустилась женщина со светло-русыми волосами, взяла кувшин, полила ему в подставленные горсти, потом еще раз, помогая смыть мыльную пену. Когда он закончил вытирать лицо и руки белым крахмальным полотенцем и несколько раз провел гребнем по влажным волосам, она спросила:

— Он похож на Джима. Это Дафф Грегор? Тот, что как-то выдал себя за него — тогда, в Кроуз-Несте?

— Да, — отозвался Такси. — Это он. Он человек Барри Кристиана — и это он похитил нашу Джо.

— Неправда! — воскликнул Дафф. — Я ее не похищал! Послушай, Такси, я понимаю, что ты мне не веришь, но...

Такси вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Грегор, обычно я не бью связанных людей, — устало сказал он. — Мне не хотелось бы делать для тебя исключение. Будь так добр, заткнись.

Дафф закусил губу и замолчал. Жена Такси подошла к нему с миской воды и куском чистой ткани, смыла с его лица запекшуюся кровь и грязь. Что-то в ней показалось Даффу смутно знакомым, и с некоторым усилием он вспомнил, что видел ее раньше, несколько лет назад. Салли Крейтон, хозяйка гостиницы в Хорсшу-Флэте. Теперь, очевидно, миссис Такси.

— Я не похищал девочку, Салли, — произнес он вполголоса, глядя ей в лицо. — Я нашел ее в лесу и хотел отвести домой. Вы мне не верите?

Салли встретила его взгляд прямо, по-мужски. В ее глазах было сожаление, но не было сочувствия.

— Я бы очень хотела вам поверить, Грегор, — сказала она. — Но не могу.

Дафф замолчал, чувствуя страшную усталость — не только физическую, но и душевную. Все бесполезно. Ему никто не поверит, потому что он — Дафф Грегор. Это было как клеймо — Дафф Грегор, человек Барри Кристиана.

— Я накрою на стол, — сказала Салли. — Развяжи ему руки и дай умыться.

Она исчезла за дверью, ведущей на кухню. Такси освободил Даффа от веревки и аккуратно смотал ее в бухту. Дафф принялся растирать предплечья и запястья. Он почти не чувствовал пальцев.

Холодная вода немного помогла прийти в себя. Вытерев руки (на белой ткани полотенца остались грязноватые разводы), Дафф повернулся к Такси и произнес, очень стараясь, чтобы его голос прозвучал равнодушно-небрежно:

— Что ты собираешься со мной делать?

Такси покосился на кухонную дверь, потом перевел взгляд обратно на Даффа.

— Ты сбежал из тюрьмы. Тебя ищут.

Даффу стоило больших усилий удержать непроницаемое выражение лица и не выдать затопившего его облегчения.

— Хочешь передать меня в руки закона?

Он едва мог поверить в свою удачу — все равно что получить три туза на доборе к паре двоек. Пусть он снова окажется за решеткой, пусть ему добавят срок за побег — неважно. Главное — он останется жив. О большем нельзя было и мечтать — по крайней мере, когда речь шла о Такси. Джим Сильвер всегда действовал по закону — даже своего заклятого врага Барри Кристиана он не тронул бы и пальцем, сдайся тот на его милость. Такси был другим. Такси питал к закону ничуть не больше уважения, чем сам Дафф Грегор. Скорей, даже меньше: Дафф провел за решеткой только три года из своих тридцати пяти, Такси, которому было двадцать семь или двадцать восемь, — в общей сложности десять лет. В прошлой своей жизни, до того, как он приехал на Запад лет пять назад, Такси был одним из самых опасных уголовников Нью-Йорка.

— Да — если ты ответишь мне на несколько вопросов, — мягко произнес Такси.

Фулл-хаус превратился в две пары. Дафф почувствовал подвох.

— А если нет?

Такси пожал плечами. Для Даффа это было достаточно красноречивым ответом.

— Что ты хочешь знать?

Такси раскрыл было рот, но в этот момент из кухни появилась Салли. Такси взял у нее поднос и принялся помогать расставлять тарелки.

Дафф успел позабыть, насколько он голоден, но запах горячей домашней еды пробудил его аппетит, и он решил как следует отвести душу. Если Такси сдержит слово и передаст его в руки шерифа, вновь наесться до отвала удастся не скоро. Если не сдержит и не передаст — вообще никогда. Отогнав от себя эту неприятную мысль подальше, Дафф в очередной раз протянул тарелку Салли за добавкой.

Такси вдруг нахмурился и повернул голову в сторону деревянной лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.

— Ты почему не спишь? — спросил он у пустой лестницы. — А ну-ка спать!

— Не хочу спать, — с вызовом ответила лестница.

— Тогда иди сюда, нечего подслушивать.

Джо спустилась сверху, прошествовала к столу, подтащила к нему табурет и вскарабкалась на него с ногами. Салли налила ей молока и положила кусок хлеба с вареньем и с маслом.

— Я хочу пирог, — возразила девочка. — С черникой.

Дафф, который как раз перекладывал на свою тарелку последний кусок пирога, со вздохом вернул его на блюдо. Девочка быстрым взглядом оценила его размеры и милостиво предложила:

— Давай пополам.

Как следует перемазавшись черничной начинкой, она с набитым ртом поинтересовалась:

— У тебя шишка на лбу, Дафф. Кто тебя стукнул?

Дафф машинальным жестом коснулся рассеченной брови.

— Никто. Я упал.

Джо с сомнением посмотрела на него, потом на отца.

— Да? Хорошо. Я подумала, это папа тебя стукнул. Пап, не обижай Даффа, ладно? Он хороший.

Такси нахмурился.

— Дафф Грегор — преступник, Джо. Он сбежал из тюрьмы. Он очень плохой человек.

— Он хороший, — возразила девочка. — Он со мной играл. И сказал, что отведет меня домой. И... и... и ему было смешно про кнопку!

Дафф широко ухмыльнулся, видя, как порозовело бледное лицо Такси при упоминании о злосчастной кнопке. Впрочем, голос его звучал все так же ровно и спокойно:

— Джо, ты уже большая девочка и должна понимать. Нельзя верить всему, что говорят незнакомцы. Грегор — человек Барри Кристиана. Он собирался привести тебя в логово Кристиана. А мы с дядей Сильвером отправились бы тебя выручать и попали бы в западню. И погибли бы, оба.

Удар попал в цель. При упоминании имени Барри Кристиана девочка вздрогнула и съежилась на своем табурете. Дафф почувствовал на себе испуганный взгляд светло-ореховых глаз.

— Дафф... — тихонько протянула девочка. — Это правда?

— Нет, — твердо сказал Дафф. — Это неправда, Джо. Я хотел всего лишь...

— Заткнись, — резко произнес Такси. Его глаза холодно блеснули. — Я, кажется, предупреждал тебя, Дафф Грегор.

Дафф осекся — ему совсем не улыбалось освежить знакомство с правым хуком Такси. Воспоминания, несмотря на прошедшие годы, сидели в нем достаточно живо.

— Не кричи на него, — недовольно сказала девочка. — Он хороший. А ты злой. Ты его обижаешь.

Салли поспешно спрятала лицо за салфеткой, делая вид, что вытирает губы. Дафф ухмыльнулся. Такси побледнел от гнева.

— Джозефина Клементина Айворс! Немедленно выйди из-за стола!

— Не смей называть меня Джозефиной!

Джо слетела с табурета и вызывающе уставилась снизу вверх в лицо Такси. Две пары пронзительно-ярких светло-ореховых глаз глядели друг на друга с одинаковой холодной яростью, взгляды скрещивались, как фехтовальные рапиры. Вдруг Такси сделал стремительное движение, похожее на выпад атакующей змеи; девочка отпрыгнула почти с той же скоростью, но немного запоздала — Такси схватил ее поперек туловища. Раздался пронзительный вскрик — яростный вскрик хищной птицы, а не визг испуганного ребенка, — девочка по-кошачьи извернулась, выскальзывая из его хватки, цепко ухватилась за воротник сзади, проворной белкой вскарабкалась ему на спину. Такси резко наклонился вперед, стряхивая ее с себя, и поймал ее в охапку над самым полом.

Держа девочку под мышкой, он вернулся к столу и сел на свое место как ни в чем не бывало. Джо с точно таким же умиротворенным видом свисала у него из-под локтя как котенок, не делая попыток вырваться. Через полминуты она завозилась, подтянулась и с удобством устроилась на папином колене.

— Па-ап... — протянула она через некоторое время. — Ну па-ап...

— Да, Джо? — отозвался Такси, отпивая кофе.

— Пап, Дафф хороший.

— Нет.

— Хороший.

— Нет. К чему ты клонишь, принцесса?

— Пап, давай его оставим.

— Джо! — шокированно проговорила Салли. — Что ты такое говоришь!

Даже Даффу стало не по себе. Один только Такси по-прежнему был невозмутим.

— Он же бандит, принцесса.

— Ну и что. Он хороший.

— Нет. Он от тебя сбежит. Как белый кролик.

— Не сбежит. Я буду за ним смотреть.

— Сбежит и тебя прихватит. К Кристиану.

— Нет. Ты не дашь ему сбежать.

— Значит, это я должен буду смотреть за твоими питомцами? Опять?

— Ну па-ап...

— Что?

— Ты на него наденешь железные наножники, и он не сможет убежать.

— Не «наножники», а кандалы.

— Хорошо, кандалы. Значит, ты согласен?

— Мама выгонит нас из дома, Джо. Всех троих: тебя, меня и твоего Грегора. Грегор вернется к Кристиану, а нам с тобой куда идти?

— Не выгонит. Правда, мам?

— Джозефина, иди-ка спать. Ты сегодня достаточно набедокурила.

Девочка с редкой для пятилетнего ребенка дипломатичностью проигнорировала ненавистную «Джозефину» и вновь обратилась к отцу:

— Ну па-ап...

— Да, Джо?

— Ну давай его оставим.

— С одним условием, Джо.

— Каким?

— Ты немедленно отправляешься спать. Прямо сейчас.

Девочка радостно взвизгнула и повисла на руке у Такси.

— Пап! Честно-честно?! Ты согласен?

— Честно, принцесса. Все, беги.

Девочка не заставила себя просить дважды. Такси проследил взглядом за тем, как она вприпрыжку убегает вверх по лестнице, и повернулся к жене.

— Не беспокойся, Салли. Ей быстро надоест. Ты же ее знаешь.

— Я думаю, это очень плохая идея — по многим причинам, — сухо отозвалась Салли, убирая со стола. — Где ты собираешься его держать? В мастерской?

— Да. Не волнуйся, он оттуда не сбежит.

— Я волнуюсь вовсе не об этом, — вздохнула Салли. — Но тебя мне не переубедить. Поступай как знаешь.

Мастерская Такси располагалась в отдельной постройке и была похожа на небольшой бункер, наполовину утопленный в землю. У нее были бетонные стены и бетонный пол, тяжелая и толстая дубовая дверь больше напоминала железную и запиралась на массивный врезной замок, а в стенах не было окон, только узкие щели, служившие, по всей видимости, для вентиляции. Дафф вспомнил другую мастерскую Такси — простую дощатую хижину в горах, тонкие стены которой без труда прошивались насквозь винтовочным выстрелом, и его губы повело в кривоватой усмешке. Если бы у них с Кристианом было тогда хоть немного лишнего времени, еще хотя бы десять минут! Такси всегда был дьявольски везуч. Они превратили стены хижины в решето, но достать его по-настоящему не смогли, лишь поцарапали немного. Если бы у них было время! Они бы подожгли ту халупу, Такси отправился бы в ад, где ему самое место, и никто бы не вытащил Сильвера из тюрьмы и не спас бы его от линчевания разъяренной толпой, и они с Кристианом, поделив пополам пятьсот тысяч долларов из банка Кроуз-Неста, купались бы в роскоши до конца своих дней! Кристиан был прав, тысячу раз прав, когда говорил, что для того, чтобы избавиться от Сильвера, надо сперва избавиться от Такси. Впрочем, Кристиан всегда был прав — на то он был и Барри Кристиан. А вот он, Дафф Грегор...

Такси, видимо, угадал его мысли, потому что его глаза недобро сверкнули. Но он промолчал, быстрыми движениями убирая с верстака аккуратно разложенные там инструменты. Инструменты отправлялись в небольшой ящичек, где каждому было отведено свое место. Через пару минут верстак был пуст. Из другого ящика, побольше, он извлек пару ножных кандалов. Даффа пробрал озноб.

— Не надо, Такси, — умоляюще протянул он. Глухой к мольбам, Такси защелкнул кандалы на его лодыжках. Потом из того же ящика он достал длинную тонкую цепь и пару небольших висячих замков. Один конец цепи он с помощью замка закрепил на ввинченном в бетонную стену железном кольце. Второй обернул вокруг левого запястья Даффа и тоже защелкнул замком.

— Это-то зачем, — с тоской произнес Дафф.

— Будь благодарен, что не за шею, — холодно отозвался Такси, выпрямляясь. — Хочу сказать тебе кое-что напоследок, Дафф Грегор. Ты вспомнил Кристиана, верно? Вспомнил, как вы с ним расстреливали меня в моей хижине в упор, как рыбу в бочке, — тогда, пять лет назад? Так вот, я тоже кое-что вспомнил. Когда Кристиан пригласил меня погостить в его усадьбе и не желал слушать никаких отказов, я отдыхал примерно в таком же каменном мешке, как ты сейчас. И я тоже был закован в цепи, хотя особого толку в этом не было — его люди и он сам успели как следует поработать со мной, я не мог ни стоять, ни ходить, ни сидеть. Бежать я не мог тем более. Меня вытащил Джим. Джим, который меня тогда даже не знал, сунулся в самое пекло и вырвал добычу из когтей дьявола, хотя девяносто девять шансов из ста были за то, что мы останемся там оба. Джим спас меня — посмотрим, сделает ли для тебя то же самое твой Барри Кристиан. Я слышал, он не бросает своих людей. Однажды он уже вытащил тебя из тюрьмы. Посмотрим, как он тебе поможет в этот раз!

Он ушел, забрав ящичек с инструментами и лампу. Хлопнула дверь, щелкнул замок в ней. Дафф, оставшись в кромешной тьме, на ощупь добрался до низкого деревянного топчана и растянулся на нем. Страшная усталость и первый за долгое время плотный, по-настоящему обильный ужин взяли свое — он заснул почти мгновенно и спал глухим тяжелым сном, не просыпаясь.

Когда он наконец проснулся, в щели под потолком сеялся приглушенный сероватый свет. Какое-то время Дафф размышлял, что это — утренние сумерки или вечерние. Потом решил, что какая, в конце концов, разница. Тело ломило после вчерашней ночной прогулки по горам, саднил порез на лице, на душе было так скверно, что не описать словами.

Потом в замке щелкнул ключ. Дафф напрягся. В открывшуюся дверь шагнул Такси.

— Проснулся, Грегор? Ты продрых почти целый день, старина. Я уже заглядывал к тебе, но ты так сладко спал, что у меня не хватило духу тебя разбудить.

— Ты так заботлив, Такси, — брюзгливо отозвался Дафф. Такси, усмехнувшись, шагнул к нему, отомкнул замок на запястье, но расстегивать ножные кандалы не стал.

— Пойдем. Джо соскучилась. Она сегодня целый день спрашивала, когда ты проснешься.

Снаружи был ранний вечер, постепенно сгущались жемчужно-серые прозрачные сумерки, воздух был неподвижен, свеж и очень тих. Дафф вдохнул его полной грудью — несмотря на то, что в подвале-мастерской была хорошая вентиляция, ее стены пахли сырым бетоном, напоминая о тюрьме. Такси дал ему умыться у уличного рукомойника и привести себя в порядок, потом повел в дом. Джо влетела в него с размаху, как маленькое пушечное ядро.

— Дафф! Ну наконец-то! Ты так ужасно долго спишь! Пошли ко мне!

— Дай человеку поесть хотя бы, принцесса, — засмеялся Такси. Девочка помотала головой.

— Мы будем пить чай. У меня, наверху. Мама разрешила!

— Ну если мама... — с серьезным видом протянул Такси. Потом, хлопнув себя по карману, он извлек из него какой-то предмет и протянул ей. — Держи. Может пригодиться.

Джо с радостным визгом ухватила подарок. Это был крошечный, меньше пяти дюймов в длину, плоский автоматический кольт с перламутровой рукояткой.

— Красивый! Спасибо, пап!

Даффу стало не по себе. Несмотря на короткое дуло и малый калибр, пистолет не был игрушкой, и слова Такси насчет «пригодиться» ему очень не понравились. 

— Не за что, принцесса. Если твой бандит попробует удрать, стреляй. Лучше по ногам.

Джо посмотрела на отца, потом на Даффа. Дафф похолодел под пытливым взглядом чистых детских глаз, так похожих на глаза Такси.

— Но ему же будет больно, — сказала она с сомнением.

— В этом весь смысл, Джо. Ну, беги.

Девочка вприпрыжку поскакала по лестнице. Дафф обреченно поплелся за ней. Впервые в его богатой на события жизни ему предстояло принять участие в кукольном чаепитии. В кандалах.

Вернувшись через пару часов в свою тюремную камеру, Дафф обнаружил, что за время его отсутствия на деревянном топчане появились соломенный тюфяк и шерстяное одеяло, а на верстаке — кувшин с водой. Никакой симпатии к тюремщику, правда, в его душе это не пробудило. Благодарить Такси он не стал — дождался, пока тот снова застегнет цепь на его запястье, а потом выйдет и запрет за собой дверь, и выругался с усталым бессилием. Пить не хотелось. Он улегся на тюфяк, укрылся одеялом и закрыл глаза. Сон не шел — Дафф успел как следует выспаться днем, — а мысли, которые крутились в голове, были крайне безрадостны.

Кристиан не придет к нему на помощь. Кристиан бы вытащил его, если бы знал, где он. Но Кристиан не знает, Кристиан, скорей всего, думает, что Дафф все еще скрывается где-то в горах — если вообще слышал о его побеге. Те ребята, что схватили его ночью, были правы — в горах люди умеют не болтать лишнего. Такси может продержать его в этом подвале несколько лет или пристрелить и закопать завтра же, и никто об этом не узнает. Для всех он просто исчезнет, растворится без следа. Такое случается.

Надежды на побег казались еще призрачней. Мастерская была выстроена очень основательно — то ли Такси усвоил тот урок и решил обезопасить себя от нового нападения, то ли, что вероятней, использовал ее для экспериментов не только с замками, но и с нитроглицерином. Бетонный пол сразу отметал возможность подкопа, бетонные стены было не пробить без динамита, дверь из мореного дуба выглядела немногим слабее стен. Да и добраться до нее, будь она даже распахнута настежь, не было никакой возможности — разве что отгрызть себе левую руку, как поступают иногда лисы, попавшие в капкан. Цепь требовала хорошего напильника, кольцо прочно сидело в стене, ключа у Даффа не было, а вскрывать замки без ключа так, как это делал Такси, он не умел.

Как получилось, что он влип в такую идиотскую передрягу? Дафф раз за разом перебирал в голове события прошедших суток и неминуемо приходил к выводу, что виноват он сам. Решил совершить добрый поступок, отвести домой потерявшегося ребенка! Прав, тысячу раз был Барри Кристиан, когда говорил с усмешкой: «Помни, Дафф, ни одно доброе дело никогда не останется безнаказанным». Неумолимость этого правила Дафф сейчас как нельзя более остро чувствовал на собственной шкуре. Какой черт потянул его проверять? Кристиан никогда бы этого не сделал. Кристиан всегда жил по правилам — тем правилам, которые устанавливал для себя сам. Иногда они смотрелись странными, нелепыми суевериями, но сегодня Дафф осознал: он и в этом был намного умней всех вокруг. Кристиан никогда в жизни не совершал добрых дел, и, может быть, именно поэтому ему удавалось раз за разом ускользать от наказания, ускользать даже от Джима Сильвера. Идиот, какой же ты был идиот, Дафф Грегор! Ты бы тоже мог быть сейчас на свободе, если бы тебе не втемяшилось в голову поиграть в героя! Да пускай бы отродье Такси свернуло себе шею, пускай бы его разорвали койоты — то-то бы он попрыгал!

Додумав до этого места, Дафф обеспокоенно нахмурился. Несмотря ни на что, он не желал зла забавной девчушке, к которой против воли успел по-настоящему привязаться. Она, в конце концов, не была виновата в том, что ее папаша — Такси. Но ведь вовсе не обязательно с ней что-нибудь случилось бы. Ее уже искали; Такси и остальные наткнулись бы на нее и так, просто немного попозже. Наверняка с ней было бы все в порядке — и с ним, Даффом, тоже было бы все в порядке. Он бессильно скрежетнул зубами.

В темноте вдруг раздался звук, заставивший его похолодеть, — негромкий щелчок дверного замка. Такси решил навестить его среди ночи? Дафф немедленно вспомнил, как тот говорил о вопросах, которые собирается ему задать, и вспомнил его рассказ о гостеприимстве Барри Кристиана. Кристиан тоже задавал Такси вопросы. Такси тогда не ответил ни на один. Это привело в восторг даже самого Кристиана — ну конечно, не следует забывать, что ему всегда нравились такие вещи: нравилось задавать вопросы, даже если на них не отвечают. Его увлекал сам процесс. Кристиан как-то говорил Даффу, что у него была еще пара идей, которые он не успел пустить в ход, и, возможно, они бы сработали, хотя он, Кристиан, и не был в этом уверен. У Такси, Дафф в этом не сомневался, тоже было полно идей. Он сглотнул, чувствуя отвратительную беспомощность. Толстые бетонные стены этого подвала погасят любые крики. Да и кого здесь звать на помощь, в этой глуши?

Шагов он не услышал, но в этом не было ничего удивительного — Такси вообще передвигался беззвучно. Потом — Дафф едва не заорал — его плеча коснулась рука. Маленькая, детская.

— Дафф... Ты не спишь?

От сердца отлегло. Дафф уселся на топчане, сбросив с себя одеяло.

— Нет, Джо. Не сплю. Ты что тут делаешь?

Он не видел ее в темноте, но слышал, как она забралась на топчан и уселась рядом.

— Я не могла заснуть, — шепотом призналась она. — Я все лежала в кроватке и думала, как ты тут один и как тебе, должно быть, скучно и страшно в темноте. Дафф... Тебе плохо, да?

Дафф вздохнул.

— Да уж не слишком хорошо, приятель.

Маленькая ладошка робко погладила его плечо.

— Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо, Дафф.

Дафф почувствовал, как защипало изнутри переносицу. Он легонько сжал ее руку в ответ и промолчал.

— Мама говорила папе, что так нельзя, — произнесла девочка после паузы. — Что нельзя держать человека на цепи, даже очень плохого. А папа сказал: «Человека я бы и не стал». И мама больше ничего не сказала.

Дафф снова вздохнул.

— Твой папа меня не любит, Джо. И я его не люблю. Такое случается.

— Но папа хороший, — почти враждебно сказала девочка. Дафф дипломатично промолчал, хотя у него было свое мнение на этот счет. С его точки зрения, слово «хороший» подходило к Такси так же плохо, как и к Барри Кристиану. Такси вообще во многом походил на Кристиана, для Даффа было загадкой, каким образом он в итоге оказался на стороне Сильвера и столь презираемого им закона. Под началом Кристиана он бы сделал головокружительную карьеру на преступном поприще.

— У меня был белый кролик, — помолчав, сказала девочка. — Я за ним плохо смотрела, и он убежал. Я ужасно расстроилась, а папа сказал, что на свободе ему будет лучше. Даже если никто не будет кормить его капустными листьями и гладить по шерстке. Потому что свобода — это очень важно. И я перестала плакать, потому что главное, чтобы ему было хорошо, правда?

— Да уж, — протянул Дафф, от души позавидовав кролику, за которым плохо смотрели. Его-то небось не сажали на цепь и не заковывали в кандалы! И не запирали на замок в бетонном подвале, и...

Что-то щелкнуло в его мозгу.

— Джо. Ты как открыла дверь? У тебя есть ключ? Такси отдал его тебе?

— Нет... — По движению воздуха рядом он понял, что девочка мотнула головой. — Он не отдавал. Я сама открыла, своим волшебным ключиком. Там простой замок. Папа мне раньше показывал, как его открыть. Но он не разрешал приходить сюда без него.

Даффа бросило в жар. Как он не подумал о том, что девчонка — дочь Такси! Такси, перед которым не мог устоять ни один замок, ни один сейф! Да она наверняка с пеленок играла с набором воровских отмычек и алмазных сверл! И ее «волшебный ключик», конечно же, был не найденным или стащенным где-то ключом от наручников системы Карни, а самой настоящей отмычкой!

— Джо! — Дафф задохнулся от волнения. — Джо, ты можешь открыть своим ключиком мои наручники? То есть наножники... то есть кандалы! Ты можешь меня освободить?

Девочка виновато засопела.

— Но это не по правде волшебный ключик фей, — призналась она наконец. — Это просто... ну, игра такая. Вот.

Луч карманного электрического фонарика высветил детскую ладошку, на которой лежал небольшой кусочек металла — плоский, тонкий, слегка изогнутый, более всего он напоминал обломок часовой пружины.

— Неважно. — Дафф облизнул губы, чувствуя, как лихорадочно колотится сердце. — Ты можешь открыть этой штукой мои цепи?

Девочка посветила фонариком вниз, на кандалы Даффа, потом на его левое запястье. Ответила она не сразу.

— Вот это — могу, — сказала она наконец, касаясь его колена. — Там совсем простая защелка, как в том браслетике. Ее легко открыть. А этот... не знаю. Наверное, нет. Я никогда не пробовала, Дафф.

Дафф сглотнул.

— Попробуй, Джо. Пожалуйста, попробуй!

Девочка кивнула и склонилась над его левой рукой. Дафф затаил дыхание. Может же, должно же ему наконец повезти! Если только она сумеет справиться с этим замком, путь на волю открыт!

Минуты тянулись утомительно долго. Наконец Джо выпрямилась и чуть не плача уставилась на Даффа.

— Не получается, — ломким от близких слез голосом сказала она. — Я не знаю, как его открыть. Я не знаю!

Ее губы задрожали. Дафф неловко похлопал ее по плечу и провел рукой по волосам.

— Ну ладно, ладно, приятель. Ничего страшного не случилось. Не расстраивайся. Давай просто посидим.

— Ага... — Джо прерывисто вздохнула. — Дафф, а ты можешь рассказать мне сказку?

Вопрос застал Даффа врасплох.

— Сказку? — в замешательстве переспросил он. — Ну, э... А какую сказку ты хочешь, Джо?

— Все равно какую. Главное, чтобы интересную.

Дафф перебрал в уме все известные ему истории, которые хоть как-то могли сойти за сказки, и остановился на самой безобидной.

— Про ограбление поезда подойдет?

— Давай про поезд, — согласилась Джо. — Только чтобы пострашней.

Дафф принялся рассказывать про ограбление почтово-пассажирского экспресса под Эльсинором, додумывая подробности там, где память его подводила. Девочка слушала его, затаив дыхание, глаза ее возбужденно блестели и казались огромными в тусклом свете слабой электрической лампочки карманного фонарика, щеки разрумянились. Когда Дафф дошел в своем рассказе до бешеной скачки на Бентон-Корнер, она нахмурилась, сжала губы в нитку и, дернув его за рукав, произнесла:

— Дафф. Я попробую еще раз, ладно?

Дафф скрестил пальцы на удачу, взял у нее фонарик и стал светить так, чтобы ей было удобней работать. Снова потянулись мучительные минуты.

Через какое-то время — Даффу показалось, что через несколько часов, — Джо вдруг издала короткий торжествующий возглас. Сердце Даффа подскочило и забилось в горле.

— Что? Получилось? — сдавленно проговорил он.

— Еще нет, — ликующим шепотом произнесла девочка. — Но я поняла! Теперь я знаю!

Дафф с трудом сдержал разочарованный вздох. Он вдруг очень ясно осознал, насколько смешным и жалким он выглядит, цепляясь за соломинку в виде пятилетней девчушки и возлагая на нее все свои надежды на спасение. Такси не дурак, он не стал бы оставлять его здесь, если бы...

Щелчка он не услышал. Просто левая рука вдруг стала очень легкой — замок беззвучно упал на тюфяк и цепь, больше не удерживаемая им, соскользнула с запястья. Джо торжествующе взвизгнула, к счастью, сообразив понизить голос.

— Дафф! У меня получилось! Я сама, понимаешь, сама! Смотри — у меня получилось!

Дафф молча притянул ее к себе и крепко обнял, не в силах найти нужных слов. У него опять защипало в носу.

Несколько мгновений Джо сидела неподвижно, потом вывернулась из его объятий и соскользнула с топчана на пол. На оба замка ножных кандалов у нее ушло не более минуты. Дафф медленно встал и сделал несколько неуверенных шагов по подвалу, не в силах поверить, что он свободен. 

— Пойдем скорей, пока папа не проснулся, — здраво заметила девочка. Дафф стряхнул с себя оцепенение и поспешил наружу. Встреча с Такси в его планы на вечер не входила.

Ночь была темная, безлунная. С одной стороны, это было хорошо — легче укрыться от погони. С другой... Дафф понятия не имел, где именно он находился, а ориентироваться в темноте в незнакомом месте всегда очень трудно. Не выскочить бы как раз на людей...

Пока он вертел головой по сторонам, пытаясь найти в кромешной тьме очертания знакомых вершин, Джо вывела из загона рослого серого мерина, подвела его к забору и вскарабкалась — сначала на забор, а с забора на его спину.

— Я тебя провожу немного, — шепотом сказала она. — До леса. Хорошо?

Дафф заколебался.

— Не заблудишься на обратном пути? — уточнил он для очистки совести. — Как в прошлый раз?

Лицо девочки потемнело от румянца.

— Нет, — ревниво проговорила она. — Если что, Слипер меня сам привезет.

Дафф не стал тратить драгоценное время на дальнейшие споры и забрался на широкую спину коня позади девочки. На нем не было ни седла, ни уздечки, но животное выглядело спокойным и рассудительным, даже флегматичным. Недоуздка вполне хватило для того, чтобы направлять его движения. Они выехали за ограду; серый шел шагом, но этот шаг, ровный и мощный, мог посоперничать с иной рысью. Дафф почувствовал, как его переполняет чувство ликования. Свобода никогда не бывает так желанна, как в те минуты, когда ты только что был готов с ней распрощаться навеки.

До лесной опушки они ехали, наверное, около получаса, и эти полчаса прошли в полном молчании. Оказавшись под пологом лесных крон, Дафф спрыгнул со спины серого и осторожно сжал ладошку девочки.

— Спасибо тебе за все, Джо. Ты настоящий друг.

— Ага. — Джо подозрительно шмыгнула носом. — Я буду скучать, Дафф. Но ты иди быстрей. Тебя, наверное, опять будут ловить. Тебе надо успеть уйти подальше.

— Ничего, я справлюсь. Прощай, Джо.

Девочка наклонилась со спины лошади, уцепившись одной рукой за гриву, быстро чмокнула Даффа в щеку и сунула ему другой рукой какой-то твердый металлический предмет. И сразу же легонько хлестнула правым поводом недоуздка по шее серого, заставляя его повернуть налево, и ударила его пятками. Серый сделал два ленивых прыжка легким лоупом и снова перешел на шаг.

Дафф смотрел ей вслед, хотя она давно уже растворилась в ночной темноте, — почему-то он не мог заставить себя двинуться с места, хотя и понимал, что искушает судьбу. Наконец, сделав над собой усилие, он повернулся к тропинке, ведущей вглубь леса. И застыл, не успев сделать и шага.

От купы кустов отделился сгусток плотной тьмы, принял очертания черного всадника на черной лошади, неспешно подъехал к Даффу, который стоял, словно пораженный громом. Не может быть! Он ведь был почти у цели... Как, почему? Каким образом этот дьявол умудрился оказаться здесь раньше него?

— Если не возражаешь... — Такси указал хлыстом на тропинку, ведущую в лес. — Здесь не слишком удобно.

Дафф не стал спрашивать, что именно здесь делать не слишком удобно, а молча зашагал по тропинке. Он успел заметить, что на седле Такси висит свернутая веревка, которой там было явно не место. Такси не был ковбоем и вряд ли бы мог заарканить бычка даже ради спасения своей жизни.

Такси ехал на полкорпуса позади него, время от времени наклоняясь, чтобы пропустить над головой низко свисающие ветви. Дафф понял, что начинает различать и отдельные ветки, и тропинку под ногами, и задрал голову вверх. Небо — там, где его не закрывали кроны деревьев — было уже не черным, а темно-серым.

Идти в полном молчании через некоторое время стало невмоготу.

— Как ты меня выследил? — угрюмо поинтересовался Дафф через плечо.

Такси приглушенно рассмеялся.

— Джо далеко не так хитроумна, как полагает. Я же видел, она только притворяется, что заснула. Когда я услышал, как она крадется на цыпочках вниз, я, конечно же, пошел следом. Я догадывался, что она решила тайком навестить тебя, и не хотел оставлять вас наедине.

— Значит, ты стоял за дверью все это время... — Дафф замолчал, пытаясь переварить услышанное. Оно плохо укладывалось в голове. — Почему же не вмешался? Почему позволил ей открыть замки?

Такси ответил не сразу.

— У тебя есть дети, Грегор?

Дафф пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Наверное, нет.

— Наверное, нет, иначе бы ты не спрашивал. Видишь ли, Грегор, я люблю свою дочь. Я хочу, чтобы она была счастлива. Пока я могу, я хочу оградить ее от боли и грязи, которых предостаточно в нашем мире. Она еще очень мала, она успеет столкнуться с ними, когда станет старше и меня не будет рядом.

— Очень трогательно, — кивнул Дафф. — При чем здесь я?

Такси вздохнул.

— Грегор, тот белый кролик не удрал в лес. Его разорвали собаки. Я просто не смог сказать ей, понимаешь? Пускай она думает, что он жив, что он на воле. Пускай она думает, что ему хорошо.

В его голосе прозвучали извиняющиеся нотки, которые Даффу очень не понравились.

— При чем здесь я? — хрипловато повторил он.

— Пускай она думает, что ты жив, что ты на воле и что тебе хорошо.

Дафф остановился и круто развернулся, неверяще уставился на Такси снизу вверх.

— Ты... — Горло перехватило судорогой, и голос дал позорного петуха. — Ты сошел с ума! Ты не можешь...

Такси пожал плечами, не глядя ему в глаза.

— Послушай, Грегор, не думай, что все это доставляет мне удовольствие. Я все-таки не Барри Кристиан. Но посуди сам, что мне остается? Если я передам тебя шерифу, то слух о твоей поимке разнесется по всей округе. Конечно же, он дойдет и до Джо. И она будет несчастна — а я не хочу, чтобы мой ребенок был несчастен, понимаешь?

— Ты сошел с ума... — севшим голосом прошептал Дафф. — Ты совершенно обезумел! Такси — послушай, Такси, почему бы тебе просто не отпустить меня? Тогда тебе не придется ей врать!

— Чтобы ты вернулся к Кристиану? Нет, Грегор. Ты и так натворил достаточно зла. Если тебя отпустить, ты натворишь стократ больше. Мне придется взять закон в свои руки. Прости, старина, но именно к этому концу ты сам шел всю свою жизнь.

Он повернулся, чтобы спрыгнуть с седла, и каким-то звериным инстинктом Дафф молниеносно осознал, что это его единственный шанс. Ему было не тягаться с Такси ни в скорости, ни в меткости стрельбы, он хорошо это понимал. Но даже самый ловкий и быстрый стрелок на свете не сможет выхватить пистолет в тот момент, когда он спешивается, опираясь ладонями о седло.

Когда Такси через полторы секунды вновь взглянул на Даффа, тот уже держал в правой руке маленький кольт с перламутровой рукояткой — прощальный подарок Джо.

— Подними лапы, Такси, — срывающимся голосом приказал он, и Такси медленно повиновался.

— Ты долго ждал этого шанса, Грегор, — спокойным, ровным тоном проговорил он, держа ладони на уровне плеч. — Да?

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько долго, Такси, — сказал Дафф, чувствуя, как его начинает трясти от возбуждения. Держать Такси на мушке, безоружного, с поднятыми руками, знать, что можешь оборвать его жизнь одним легким движением указательного пальца, — о, как это было прекрасно! Еще два дня назад Дафф без колебаний бы нажал на спуск. Сейчас что-то не давало ему этого сделать.

— Повернись спиной, — велел он. — Руки не опускай.

Такси медлил, задумчиво разглядывая Даффа.

— Зачем? — спросил он наконец. — Боишься смотреть мне в глаза? Предпочитаешь стрелять в спину?

— Иди к дьяволу! — Щеки Даффа вспыхнули от ярости и унижения. — Тебя стоило бы пристрелить не один раз, а двадцать! Но ради твоей девочки, Такси, — я дарю тебе жизнь! Иди, убирайся!

На бесстрастном лице Такси проступило выражение вежливого удивления.

— Ты это серьезно, Грегор?

— Вполне. — Дафф чувствовал, как подрагивают руки от нервного возбуждения, и боялся, что палец на спуске дернется сам собой. — Уходи. Даю слово, я не буду стрелять в спину.

— Слово Даффа Грегора... — презрительно-насмешливо протянул Такси, качая головой. — Нет, Грегор. Я тебе не верю. Ты просто трус, ты боишься стрелять, глядя мне в глаза, и хочешь, чтобы я подставил тебе спину. Хочешь выстрелить — стреляй так. Я не собираюсь отворачиваться.

— Говорю же тебе, уходи! — рявкнул Дафф.

Такси, усмехнувшись уголком рта, начал медленно опускать руки. Дафф сглотнул. Он знал, что не сможет выстрелить в Такси. Не из кольта с перламутровой рукояткой. Из любого другого оружия, только не из подарка Джо, так безгранично доверившейся ему.

— Уходи!

— Стреляй, Грегор. Пока еще можно — стреляй.

Рука Такси так же медленно, издевательски-медленно поползла к брючному карману. Дафф понял, что проиграл. Даже если он нажмет на спуск прямо сейчас — Такси успеет выхватить пистолет и, уже падая, сделать выстрел. Они погибнут оба, убив друг друга, вот и все.

Но даже зная это, Дафф не мог заставить себя выстрелить.

Все тем же ужасающе медленным, плавным движением Такси вытянул из правого кармана черный браунинг.

— Грегор, Грегор, Грегор. — Его голос был полон сожаления и укоризны. — Какое же ты трусливое ничтожество.

Он подошел к Даффу и свободной рукой аккуратно вынул из его пальцев маленький кольт.

— Жаль, я не могу вернуть его Джо. Она спросит, как он у меня оказался. Придется купить ей новый, а этот... этот, наверное, закопать вместе с тобой. Что скажешь, старина?

Дафф почувствовал страшную усталость и опустошение.

— Делай как знаешь, — отозвался он.

Такси кивнул.

— Хорошо. Встань вон туда, Грегор. Из этого валуна выйдет отличный надгробный памятник. Завязать тебе глаза?

— Не надо. Не тяни жилы, Такси. Давай быстрей.

— Ладно, ладно. Я тоже тороплюсь. Последнее желание, просьба или что-то в этом роде?

Дафф помотал головой.

— Нет. Да, — поправился он, увидев, как Такси поднимает левую руку — с маленьким кольтом. Такси с готовностью кивнул, и Дафф попросил: — Не из него.

Брови Такси взмыли вверх. Он посмотрел сначала на браунинг в правой руке, потом на кольт в левой, как будто видел их впервые.

— Уверен? — уточнил он. — Я одинаково хорошо стреляю с обеих рук. Тебе не придется мучиться, если ты об этом.

— Не об этом, — сказал Дафф. — Но если ты не понимаешь сам, я не смогу тебе объяснить. 

Такси кивнул:

— Ладно, как скажешь. Это неважно, на самом деле.

Он поднял браунинг на уровень груди. Несколько томительно-долгих секунд Дафф смотрел в черное дуло. Он боялся. Боялся, что усталость и равнодушие покинут его, что отчаянное, животное желание жить возьмет верх, и он рухнет на колени и начнет умолять Такси его пощадить. Дафф никогда не отличался хладнокровием или отвагой; в глубине души он всегда знал, что он трус, и понимание этого было мучительным. Он знал, что никогда не смог бы смеяться в лицо палачу и молчать под пытками, как это сделал Такси в руках Кристиана, и это была одна из причин, по которым он его ненавидел. Второй причиной было то, что сам Такси прекрасно видел его трусость — видел и от всей души презирал его.

Такси тем временем рассматривал его, просвечивая своими пронзительно-яркими глазами, и Дафф готов был поклясться, что он читает каждую мысль в его голове с такой же легкостью, как если бы она была напечатана крупным шрифтом на белой бумаге. Это было мерзкое, унизительное ощущение, и Дафф, облизнув губы, хрипло проговорил:

— Ну?

Такси слегка нахмурился, что-то явно обдумывая, потом с сожалением покачал головой и произнес:

— Прости, Грегор. Я был бы рад выполнить твою просьбу, но мне надо кое-что проверить.

С этими словами он вскинул левую руку с кольтом и нажал на спуск.

Дафф не успел зажмуриться. Он почувствовал несильный, но резкий толчок в грудь, а потом глухую боль, почему-то в затылке, из ног и рук куда-то исчезли кости и мышцы, и он осел наземь тряпичной куклой, сполз спиной по тому самому валуну, который должен был стать его надгробием. Все звуки пропали, но почему-то Дафф продолжал видеть, что происходит вокруг. Он видел лицо Такси — на нем было написано неподдельное изумление, — видел, как тот разевает рот в окрике, как встревоженно хмурятся его брови; как он убирает оба пистолета и наклоняется над ним. Мысли в голове шевелились с трудом, но Дафф все-таки понял что, видимо, жив, а значит, Такси, несмотря на всю свою похвальбу, каким-то образом умудрился промахнуться с расстояния меньше чем десять футов.

Такси отошел к своей лошади, достал что-то из седельной сумки, вернулся к Даффу и поднес этот предмет к его губам. Это была маленькая плоская фляжка. Дафф машинально глотнул. Бренди горячим комком прокатился по пищеводу, в голове немного прояснилось.

— Не вставай, — донеслось до Даффа как сквозь шерстяное одеяло. Звуки постепенно возвращались; через несколько минут они вернулись полностью — Дафф услышал, как щебечут в ветвях птицы, приветствуя скорый рассвет, как шелестит ветерок, как нетерпеливо переступает с ноги на ногу вороная кобыла Такси. Руки и ноги по-прежнему не слушались, но, по крайней мере, теперь он их ощущал.

— Сейчас пройдет, — проговорил Такси, опускаясь на землю рядом с ним. — Со мной такое не раз было на ринге. Легкий нокаут, только и всего.

— Нокаут, — повторил Дафф.

— Да, нокаут. Ты отшатнулся от удара и с размаху ударился затылком о валун. Сейчас пройдет. Не вставай.

Дафф принял сидячее положение, опираясь спиной о камень, и наклонил голову, разглядывая собственную грудь в поисках отверстия от пули. Такового почему-то не наблюдалось, хотя рубашка на груди слабо пахла порохом.

— Что...

Такси, слабо усмехнувшись, вынул из кармана кольт, извлек из его рукоятки обойму и перекинул ему. Даффу хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять причину своего чудесного спасения. В патронах не было пуль.

— Холостые, — туповато протянул он.

— Ну конечно холостые, — мягко сказал Такси. — Ты же не думаешь, что я вручил бы пятилетнему ребенку пистолет, заряженный боевыми патронами? Изо всех пятилетних детей на свете — _этому_ пятилетнему ребенку?

Дафф подумал, что как раз от Такси с его чадом именно подобного и следовало бы ожидать, но дипломатично промолчал.

— Но ты не знал, что он заряжен холостыми, — задумчиво проговорил Такси. — Ты не знал. Ты не знал — и все-таки ты не выстрелил. Удивительно.

Он покачал головой.

— Прости за этот цирк с расстрелом, Грегор. Это было жестоко. Но мне надо было проверить — действительно ли ты не знал или всего лишь блефовал, когда держал меня на прицеле и кричал, чтобы я уходил. Я просто не мог поверить, что ты это всерьез. Я до сих пор не могу в это поверить.

— Я не смог, — сказал Дафф. — Я хотел, но не смог.

Такси кивнул.

— Да, я видел. Я наговорил тебе кучу таких слов, за которые сам бы высадил мозги любому. Я пытался спровоцировать тебя на выстрел. Но ты не выстрелил.

— Потому что я трус, — устало сказал Дафф.

Такси повернулся к нему и несколько секунд внимательно смотрел ему в глаза.

— Нет, Грегор, — задумчиво сказал он наконец, качая головой. — Наоборот. Ты перестал им быть. Ты был трусом и слизняком, но что-то изменилось. Ты стал человеком. Удивительно. Неужели это тюрьма так изменила тебя? Она всегда меняет людей, но обычно в худшую сторону. Меня, во всяком случае, она сделала только хуже. Ты не трус, Грегор. Был бы трусом, выстрелил бы.

Дафф поморщился. Слушать Такси, говорящего с ним на равных, а не сверху вниз и сквозь зубы, было приятно; приятно было увидеть неподдельное уважение в глазах, которые всегда смотрели на него с брезгливым презрением. То и другое было бальзамом на раны его самолюбия, основательно пострадавшего за последние несколько дней. Но все же он чувствовал себя на редкость по-идиотски после всей этой истории.

— А если бы я выстрелил? — сказал он наконец. — Ты бы меня убил?

— Нет, конечно нет. Я бы не смог смотреть в глаза собственной дочери после этого, Грегор. Нет, не убил бы. Дал бы пару раз по морде, потом связал бы и приволок к шерифу.

Дафф сглотнул, боясь поверить в свою удачу.

— Значит, ты не собираешься?..

Вопрос повис в воздухе. Такси отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет.

— Значит, ты меня отпускаешь? Я могу идти?

— Можешь. Но тебя все еще ищут, не забывай.

Дафф поежился. Он и впрямь успел позабыть, что опасность для него исходит не только от Такси.

— Хочешь что-то посоветовать?

— Да. Возьми Лакрицу.

Дафф моргнул.

— Лакрицу?

Такси поднялся на ноги, подошел к своей вороной и взял ее под уздцы.

— До границы с Канадой тут миль двести, не больше. Доберешься за неделю, если будешь осторожен. Лакрица уйдет от любой погони.

Дафф встал, опираясь на камень, шагнул к лошади, провел ладонью по бархатистой черной шее, чувствуя себя как во сне.

— Ты отдаешь ее мне, Такси? Вот так просто?

— Лакрица родилась в один день с Джо. Она дорога мне, но дочь дороже. А Джо не хотела бы, чтобы ты снова попал в тюрьму, Грегор.

Дафф взобрался в седло и протянул руку Такси, прощаясь. Солнце уже вылезло из-за горизонта, и теперь его ярко-желтые лучи били из-за деревьев в лицо почти горизонтально. Дафф повернул лошадь так, чтобы солнце было справа.

— Послушай, Такси, — окликнул он бывшего врага, уже отъехав на пару шагов. Такси повернулся к нему, и Дафф сказал: — Это не тюрьма.

— Что?

— Не тюрьма изменила.

Несколько секунд Такси непонимающе смотрел на него. Потом его лицо просияло идиотической гордостью.

— А ты видел тот замок, Грегор? Твердый орешек даже для бывалого взломщика. И я ей не показывал, она разобралась сама. Сама! Нет, ты скажи — был ли на свете когда-нибудь другой подобный ребенок?


End file.
